


Unpleased Outing

by SuperSnuggleBuggy



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSnuggleBuggy/pseuds/SuperSnuggleBuggy
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun outing enjoying Rachel's birthday becomes quickly chaotic when Chandler meets a middle-aged man named James.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Unpleased Outing

Nightclubs had never been Chandler Bing's thing, but today was Rachel's birthday, and the gang had insisted on taking her out to one of the wildest clubs in New York City. He sat on a posh white leather couch, drink in hand that was a mixed fruity cocktail. Rachel was squeezed in the middle of Ross and Monica; a large chocolate birthday cake on the table, candles dancing on top of sweet frosting. Joey and Phoebe started the cue of happy birthday, and then everyone including him broke out in song.  
  
Rachel blew out the candles. Thirty-two years old. Her age made Chandler think of his own, and how he wasn't married, or even seeing anyone. Though Rachel wasn't married herself, at least she was dating Ross. Chandler couldn't recall the last time anyone had kissed him or cuddled him in bed. It felt like many years had passed by. It made him feel like a pathetic loser. Everyone got a little action here and there; especially Joey, but he was just poor, single pathetic Chandler. It kinda made him feel depressed.  
  
They cut the cake; Rachel got the first slice. After they sat around, eating cake, the gang but for him went on the dance floor. Chandler knew the others wanted him to dance; Joey had been very persistent, but he felt happy sitting here, feeling like a big loser, sipping fruity drinks. Though he was trying hard to keep to himself among the crowds in the nightclub he noticed the middle-aged man from the next table staring at him. He gave a weak smile; lifting his drink in a cheer. He didn't want to talk to this man, but he didn't want to come off as an asshat neither. The middle-aged man took this as an opening to start a conversation. He rose from his chair; Chandler cursed mentally.  
  
“May I join you?” the middle-aged man asked, smiling and showing off a set of white Hollywood teeth.

“Uh. Sure,” Chandler mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling awkward.  
  
The middle-aged man took a seat beside Chandler on the couch.  
  
“Nice to meet you. My name is James.”  
  
“Chandler,” he said.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
“I don't usually go to places like this,” James said. “I'm more of a pub guy.”  
  
Chandler laughed awkwardly. “Me too...”  
  
He looked at the many rings that covered James' fingers, and the fancy white suit he was wearing. The guy came off rich just by his appearance. Definitely not someone who'd usually want to talk to him for sure.  
  
They made idle chitchat. James told him about his job, how he worked for a top-notch corporation that dealt with international trades. And that he was only in New York on a business trip. After that, that's when things started to get strange, and very uncomfortable. James placed his hand on Chandler's knee, squeezing it as he smiled at him.  
  
 _“You know, Chandler. You're a very handsome man....”_  
  
Warning sirens went off in Chandler's head. His eyes scanned the club. He saw his friends on the dance floor, busting and moving to the upbeat music, and then he quickly rose off the couch. He needed to go back to his friends. It is Rachel's birthday after all, and this James guy was honestly starting to creep him out.  
  
“Aha... Am I?” Chandler knew he sounded like an idiot. But what was a guy suppose to say to a comment like that? Especially a guy who was confused about his sexuality.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
  
James grabbed his arm, standing to his feet.  
  
Chandler flinched at the touch. He turned on his heel and then he said, “Uh. It's my friend's birthday. I think I should go join them.” He laughed uncomfortably. “You know, make a total jackass outta myself because that's what I do. Hm. Nice to meet you, James.”  
  
“Wait, Chandler, let me buy you a drink!” James called out, but Chandler was already speeding his way to the dance floor.  
  
He squeezed through the crowds of people on the dance floor, making his way to his friends, and immediately he started to dance beside Joey.  
  
“Hey, Chandler!” Joey grinned ear to ear. “About time you joined us, bud!”  
  
Chandler grinned and then he looked over his shoulder. Thankfully, James had not followed him. His anxiety slowly seeped away, and in no time, he was enjoying himself. He forgot about James as he danced with his friends; lost in the rhythm of the music.  
  
“Man!” Joey said, slipping his arm around Chandler as he and his best friend made their way to the bar. “I really need a drink!”  
  
Chandler nodded, agreeing. He was just as sweaty as Joey, and his mouth was dry. The others remained on the dance floor. Joey and he had decided to get some drinks and sit at the bar. They ordered drinks, took a seat at the bar, and then that was when Chandler noticed James sitting beside Joey. His mouth went dry, and his throat tight. He kept telling himself that he was just overreacting. James was just a lonely guy looking for a good time (with another guy). He didn't understand why he was treating James as if he was a serial killer who had just escaped jail. Their eyes met in a glance, and James smiled at him. Chandler gave a weak nod. He turned his eyes on Joey, laughing at his best friend's joke, though it wasn't funny at all.  
  
“Hey, you actually laughed at my joke!” Joey grinned. _“You never laugh at my jokes.”_  
  
“Oh. Well, this one was funny,” Chandler said, and then he realized he had to piss. He hadn't used the restroom since they had gotten to the club.  
  
“Be right back,” he said to Joey. “Gotta use the restroom.”  
  
Joey nodded, sipping his drink.  
  
Chandler made his way to the restroom, pushing the door open. To his surprise, the men's restroom was empty. He hurried to do his business, unzipping his pants and relieved himself in the urinal. He felt a little woozy from the drinks, deciding that after he finished the one he was enjoying with Joey, he'd call it a night and go home.  
  
The door to the restroom open, and immediately he became tense as James walked in. His mind started to race. Did James follow him in here? Then he went from tensed to completely freaked out as James took the trash bin, jamming it against the doorknob and sink so no one could get in. He got a rush of adrenaline, and then he was swinging his fist at James with no thought put into it. He had never been a fighter, but he wasn't about to let this scumbag do what he pleases.  
  
James charged at him like a bull around the color red, and then with a loud cry, Chandler found himself on the floor; his head painfully hitting the hard tile. He struggled and screamed for help as James went for his belt.  
  
“Oh, shut up!” James slurred as he fought with Chandler, clearly drunk off his ass.  
  
Chandler whimpered from the blow to the head by a closed fist. His eyes shut. His breathing was heavy, and his head throbbed, feeling the urge to throw up.  
  
James unzipped Chandler's pants, grabbing his cock, and fondled him.  
  
“Stop!” he cried out; tears rolling down his cheeks. Was he really going to be raped in this restroom? On what was supposed to be a good time out, enjoying his friend's birthday?  
  
“Chandler?!”  
  
Chandler heard Joey's panic voice behind the door, and heavy pounding.  
  
“J-Joey! Help me!” he screamed in pure terror.  
  
“Good luck getting in!” James laughed. “Doors jammed, you fuck!”  
  
The pounding grew louder as Joey tried to kick the door open. Chandler swung his foot under James, kicking the trashcan. It fell over with aloud thud; trash spilling onto the floor, and instantly Joey was inside the restroom.  
  
“Get off Chandler!” Joey growled, and then a fight broke out between James and Joey.  
  
Chandler shook up, and teary-eyed huddled into a corner as Joey and James threw fists at each other. In moments the fight broke up and James stumbled out of the restroom with his tail between his legs. Joey ran to Chandler's side, slipping his arms around his best friend.  
  
“It's okay, Chandler. I got you, I got you,” Joey said, cradling Chandler in his arms.  
  
A crowd had gathered into the restroom, looking at Joey and Chandler. Chandler never felt more humiliated in his life as he did now. He was sobbing on the restroom floor, being rocked in the arms of his best friend and everyone in New York was watching.  
  
“Come on, Chandler. I'll take you home,” Joey said, helping Chandler to his feet.  
  
 _On the cab ride home, Chandler sat quietly as Joey sat beside him in the backseat, rubbing his back. He almost had gotten raped if not for Joey coming to save the day. He looked at Joey by the corner of his eye, realizing just how much his best friend meant to him. He loved him... There was no doubt about that. He loved Joey Tribbiani...  
_  
  


* * *

  
Joey flicked on the lights as he and Chandler stepped into their apartment. Chandler slipped off his shoes, knowing Joey had a lot of questions to ask, but honestly Chandler just didn't have the will or the strength to answer him. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget this night.  
  
“Chandler-”  
  
Chandler rose his hand, cutting Joey off. “Don't....” he mumbled. “I just can't right now...”  
  
Suddenly Joey's hands were on his face as he gave him a look over.  
  
“You got a nasty bump on your forehead,” Joey said.  
  
Chandler figured he did. His head throbbed, knowing the bump had come from the hard punch to the head James had given him.  
  
“I'll put some ice on it...” he muttered, and then he slipped away from Joey's touch. He walked over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. He pressed it against his forehead, and then there was a knock on the door that made him flinch. He was a mess. _A real fucking mess_ thanks to that asshole.  
  
“Joey?!” Ross' voice came from behind the door. “Are you and Chandler home?!”  
  
Chandler saw this as an opportunity to go to his room, avoiding Joey's questions. He muttered to Joey, “Don't tell Ross. I mean it, ” he warned, and then he walked to his bedroom.  
  
He slipped into his PJ's, hearing the muffled voices of Ross and Joey in the next room. Joey had made up a lie about how he hadn't felt well and taken him home, and that made Chandler feel glad that Joey kept this between them. The whole ordeal was embarrassing, even though Chandler knew there wasn't much he could have done to help what James had done. The rich SOB had been drunk, and horny, and that was never a good combination. He slipped under the blanket, hiding from the world. He heard a knock on his door, but he didn't bother to answer it. Under the blanket was comforting, and it helped his developed headache. He heard the door open and then the call of his name as the mattress sunk. He sighed, feeling like a jerk. He shouldn't be trying to avoid Joey. Joey had come to his rescue and in all truth, he was still very shaken up by the fact he had almost been raped.  
  
 _“Joey...?”_ he called out, hidden under the blanket.  
  
“You gonna be alright, Chandler?”  
  
Chandler could hear Joey's worry in his voice.  
  
“I dunno...I suppose I'll get over it...But if you had not shown up when you did....”  
  
His body trembled and then he felt Joey's comforting arms wrap around him as his best friend slipped under the blanket with him. He cuddled into Joey, pressing his face against Joey's hard chest. Gentle hands rubbed his back.  
  
“You don't gotta tell me how it happened,” Joey said. “Well, until you're ready to...”  
  
He squeezed Chandler in his arms, giving Chandler the reassurance that he'd be by his side.  
  
“Can you stay with me tonight...?” he asked in a whisper.  
  
“Yeah, but you didn't have to ask. I was planning to, anyway,” Joey said.  
  
Chandler snuggled against Joey. “I'm shaken up...But I think after some sleep, I'll be okay....”  
  
“Take your time to heal, bud. I'll be right by your side.”  
  
Chandler closed his eyes, and then he whispered. “I know... And that's why I love you, Joe...Because you're an amazing friend....”  
  
Joey kissed the top of Chandler's head. “You're pretty amazing too, Chandler. I love you as well, man. Bros for life.”  
  
“Yeah...Bros for life,” Chandler whispered, and then he leaned up and kissed Joey on the cheek, making Joey blush.  
  
“And thanks for not telling Ross,” he added.  
  
“This is just between us, Chandler. I won't tell the others unless you want me to...”  
  
Though smiling was the last thing Chandler felt like doing, a very weak one crossed his lips. Joey was truly the best thing in his life, and never did he want to lose him.


End file.
